All I Want
by EvetBelikova
Summary: After “those four words” Roses world was left in pieces, hiding away from the world it is only the discovery of a shocking secret that pulls her back to the world of the living. But will Rose make it back to reality in time or will hse be left in ruins once again?


**_Hey there! Just a prewarning I haven't written anything in quite some time so I apologise if there are any spelling mistakes. I also feel like I should make it clear that this is set a month after the words "love fades, mine has" Dimitri was only a strigoi for two months before being changed back_**.

The cold nights wind, blew a great gail around me as i trod carefully across the snowy grounds of the dazzling moroi court. The party still in full swing behind me, as i ducked through a row of higher stationed beings. Clearly ones who did not care that it was only three hours until sunrise, by which time it wouldn't just be the steady buzz of alcohol giving them a suffocating headache.

Every part of me yearned to be asleep, curled up safe and warm in the confines of my room a place i spent most of my time these days. It had been this way since that day in the church, nearly a month ago, no one had been able to get me to break out of whatever daze it was i had entered. Eventually they all just left me be, deciding i'd either snap out of it on my own or ultimately, something else would help me too. That had been Lissa's input on the situation, I didn't need the bond to know what she was talking about, her face said it all.,

"Zvezda, your running ten minutes later than normal!" There was only a slight amount of anger lacing the voice that greeted me as i scrambled through the doors of one of the courts lesser known restaurant / bar, Isle Esme. It was through the luck that i had even managed to find it, stumbling across it one morning when they were just packing up from the night before. It was fairly tucked out of sight, only there to those who knew of its existence. The perfect place for someone like me to come and forget about the troubles of the world beyond the great emerald doors.

"Sorry Jack, i got held up at headquarters" I explained sheepishly, i didn't like being late. The old me took sport of it, purposely stalling outside a room for an extra five minutes just to get a laugh out of my classmates. But that me is gone. The new me likes to be punctual, on time and in the place where she is needed, when she is needed there.

The blonde just shook his head, jabbing a stubby finger in the direction of the stage as he sulked off towards the back room. I exhaled softly, glad that he wasn't too annoyed as to cut my set for the night. I'd seen him do it to some of the other acts that came here to perform, but normally they had been given a few warnings before he took such drastic measures.

With graceful, yet hurried, footsteps i clambered up onto the cluttered work space sweeping my doey eyes over the mess before letting out a sigh. Deciding to forgo a quick tidy up, instead opting to nudge little stray pieces of paper out of the way as i took my place by the Mic aware that i now had a few guests gazes locked on me. I was fairly hidden, my face cloaked in shadows and my long chestnut locks pulled back in an intriget floral crown that Lissa had braided into my hair earlier that day when she was bored. But that did nothing to soften the sensation of several sets of eyes trained on my face.

"Hey there. As some of you might know my name is Azor, and i'll be your entertainment for this evening. " My voice sounded rather monotone, through the earpiece i had hastily pushed into place, its usually snarkiness replaced by a sulken sadness. "Tonight, i will be kicking off with an original i wrote a few weeks ago. Its called Kids in America, and its quite upbeat so i figured it was a good one to start with!" This got me a few cheers, but most people just turned back to their meals or respective partners satisfied they weren't being interrupted with anything life threatening. Tonight was going to be a long night.

Looking out a dirty old window

Down below the cars in the city go rushing by

I sit here alone and wonder why

Friday night and everyone's moving

I can feel the heat but its soothing, heading down

I search for the beat in this dirty town

The young ones are going

The young ones are growing

Were the kids in America (woah)

We're the kids in America (woah)

Everybody live for the music-go-round….

And so it continued for about an hour with no interruptions, just me and my voice filling up the room when gaps of silence allowed it and softly accompanying the dismal chatter when it didn't. I had no resentment against the lack of attention, in fact i revelled in the lack of it to much time in the limelight has left me bitter and cold towards unwanted attention.

I'd stopped for a ten minute break, a bottle of water clenched gently in my hand, when i heard them. I say heard, the bond between me and the last living Dragomir Princess, and heir to the throne, tipped me off to the arrival of the blonde. The shock i suddenly felt was brief, a fleeting thought that snapped away the minute i shook it off, but it returned moments later when a further prod at the invisible tether between me and the girl revealed who else she had come with. And it wasn't long before their conversation was filling my ears, and my eyes had snapped back, the tattle tale signs that i was being pulled into Lissa's head.

"Thank you for accompanying me and Christian tonight Tasha, i am always hesitant to venture too close to the borders and since Rose was busy i was contemplating calling the dinner off." Her tone was sweet, but she seemed to be holding back a snark of resentment and i couldn't help but chuckle silently in my head.

"No need to thank me Lissa, i was delighted when Christian asked me earlier today and was more than happy to join you. It was just my luck to that i managed to convince this one to come too, hes been a bit reluctant to been seen in public recently. I understand why but as my guardian i insisted." A pang shot through my heart as Lissa turned her jade green eyes onto another figure, one i hadn't noticed until she spoke of him. Standing in all of his six feet glory was the man who haunted my dreams, and plagued every waking thought.

"Of course." Her reply was short and curt, a slight hint of annoyance seemed to slip through the cracks as she quickly proceeded to requesting a weighter, stopping the conversation as they were led to a table just to the left of the stage. As i pulled out of her head i inhaled sharply, my eyes swiftly scanning their retreating figures as they took their seats in a booth near the wall. To my delight and comfort Dimitri and Tasha took the seats facing away from me, the backs of their heads to only view of them i got, not that i particularly minded this tonight. Without a second thought i stood, tossing my bottle deftly to the side as i straightened, turning back to the audience as i scooped up the guitar from the floor.

"Hey there, restauranters. Its Azor here again to liven up your evening with some more songs i have written, some happy some sad i will say but anyways. I hope you enjoy this next one. I wrote it a few months ago and its called Wherever you will go" This caught Lissa's attention, her confusion radiating through the bond as she turned her attention to me. Back when we were at the academy, i used to sneak away to the music room at all hours of the night and one time Lissa caught me in there. From that day on she would acompany me, brightening my sour moods as she joked about some teacher or another. Eventually i played her this song, having written it back when we were on the run in an attempt to quell any worries i had.

I didn't know why i chose to sing it, but i soon came to the conclusion that it was because i wanted Lissa at least to know it was me. Sparky - the little bastard - already did, which only made my frustration at his prescence even worse. My fingers started strumming, and i began to find myself lost to the music, tapping my foot gently in time to the beat. And soon enough, Lissa sent a soft oh Rose, through the bond a sad smile accompanying it as she turned back to her companions.

So lately, been wondering

Who will be there to take my place

When im gone youll need love to light the shadows on your face

If a great wave should fall and fall upon us all

Then between the sand and the stone, could you make it on your own

If i could, then i would

Ill go wherever you will go

Way up high or down low, ill go wherever you will go

And maybe, ill find out

A way to make it back someday

To watch you, to guide you through the darkest of your days

If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all

Then i hope theres someone out there who can bring me back to you

If i could, then i would

Ill go wherever you will go

Way up high, or down low, ill go wherever you will go

Run away with my heart

Run away with my hope

Run away with my love

I know now, just quite how

My life and love might still go on

In your heart, in your mind, ill stay with you for all of time

If i could, then i would

Ill go wherever you will go

Way up high or down low, ill go wherever you will go

If i could turn back time, ill go wherever you will go

There was a short pregnant pause as several sets of eyes seemed to burn through my skin, inspecting my soul as i waited. Before a deafening round of applause erupted around me, some people safely pushing back their chairs slightly to show their enjoyment as they stood. Others simply placing their cutlery down gently on the sides of their plates, hands raised in a slow clapping movement.

A slight flush rose to my cheeks as i dipped my head in gratitude, murmuring a soft thank you as i moved swiftly onto my next number. Not sparing that little booth in the corner a second thought as i kept my eyes moving across the room away from them. I didn't want to be dragged down by catching his eye, nor did i want to be distracted that easily.

The evening flew by after that, and it was almost too easy to forget that i was currently trapped in a room with a bitch with a jealousy issue, the man of whom i loved and my bondmate who had a serious bone to pick with me apparently. Her own nerves radiating through the bond as i sung, a distant humming that pushed several of my buttons numerous times through their dinner.

One i got the signal from Jack, i begun my last song a soft and sweet melody i had compiled earlier that morning as i packed and then unpacked my bag again for the 70th time this month already. Before long, the last note had left my lips and my guitar was lazily slung over my back. Its case forgotten and alone in my small apartment three miles from here. Not that it bothered me, i left it with Jack most nights as it was, ready for the early morning start the next day.

Ten minutes passed before i realised, the knocking sound that was buzzing in my head wasn't coming from anywhere around me but from the woman sat three seats across from the bar. With an attempted eyebrow raise i risked a peek over my shoulder, locking eyes with her immediatley as i noticed that she was making small doodles on the back of her hand rather suspiciously.

With a jolt i grabbed the pen nearest to me, scrippling the marks down on the back of my hand as i left them for a moment. Bidding farewell to Jack before shuffling towards the exit, a shrill cry of "Rose" snapping me from my thoughts as every nerve in my body froze. A curse word on my lips, i spun to face the raven haired woman that had called it, a sickly sweet smile piercing my seeren expression.

"Tasha, how lovely to see you. I didn't realise you were here!" Even a deaf person would know something was off with my voice, my lips moving at an uncanny speed as i silently prayed that no one from the table had heard her, but my protests were futile as a soft word slipped from the russians lips, a simple name. But it sent a pang flitting through my bones all the same "Roza…"

 ** _So I hope you like it! It's a bit longer than I thought it would be when I started writing it but I hope that is okay!_**

 ** _Songs used are:_**

 ** _Question of the Update: What did Jack call Rose in Russian and why is her stage name Azor_**?


End file.
